What Happens in College, Stays in College (Or Does it?)
by MissGracieKathy
Summary: Sam, Tina and Blaine share an apartment in New York, and Sam is suprised at how many unknown girls end up doing the walk of shame in their apartment. After all everyone experiments in college... Blam Tina/OC Blaine/OC Sam/past OC, Blamtina friendship


**What Happens in College, Stays in College. (Or Does it?)**

**A/N. Another Blam plot bunny. It just wouldn't go away.**

Since they were in college now, it was probably considered natural to experiment, most college students did after all. The three of them, Sam, Blaine and Tina, seemed, at first glance to be the exceptions to the rule. Sam had experimented _very_ briefly in Kentucky, with a fellow stripper and it had done absolutely nothing for him. (Though he did have a few more-than-bro feelings for Blaine.) Blaine was gold-star-gay and had proved it by rejecting Rachel Berry, who, in Sam's opinion, was hot if you looked past the gratingly annoying personality. Besides Blaine didn't seem to be particularly interested in hooking up with *anyone* after Kurt's post regional's rejection. Hence why Sam hadn't made any sort of move yet. And Tina had never shown any interest in women as far as Sam knew.

Then Sam woke up, hung-over and headachy, one Saturday morning. Afternoon? There had been a party at someone's apartment and Sam couldn't remember most of it - a sure sign it had been a good one. He stumbled into their kitchen, hoping to sneakily steal some of Blaine's much loved coffee to cure his memory, and stopped dead at the sight he saw. Tina and an equally hung-over red-head were drinking coffee, (Blaine would murder them when he got up, where was he?). They were wearing nothing but oversized T-Shirts and underwear. Now, Sam had seen Tina like this a few times, they did live together after all, but he had personally never thought he'd be in this situation with a pretty stranger he wasn't directly involved with.

He had thought he was quite safe, where half-naked girls were concerned, living with Tina and Blaine. For example Blaine had walked in on Tina in the shower in the first week, when the bathroom lock had still been broken, and had almost had a heart attack. Their flat was a no-naked-girls-zone so to speak (except Tina and she was, well, Tina.) Puck and Santana he would understand, Blaine and Tina? No!

"Hi", The red-head grinned at him sleepily whilst Tina gave them both a look which clearly said: 'shut up'.

Sam hastily escaped to his room to put jeans on. He could strip at a moment's notice, and had, but meeting his roommates...girlfriend? in his boxer shorts did not exactly give off the right message. Why did all the girls he was close with end up _with_ girls? At least he had never actually dated Tina...

3 minutes later he returned to the kitchen where Tina had perked up a bit over her 3rd (or was it 4th, poor Blaine) cup of coffee.

"Sam this is Gabrielle. Gabby. Sam". She was scary in her no-nonsense-diva week- voice.

"Hi," he made sure he kept his voice as low as he could and it came out as a strangled whisper. He cleared his throat and Tina glared at him.

"So...uh...when did this happen?" he said awkwardly- gesturing between the two women. He couldn't call them girls, not after...subconsciously he knew Tina had...with Mike but he still felt she was like his little sister. Damn his big brother instinct.

"Last night," Gabby said brightly, despite the hangover.

"And only last night?" Sam stepped well back just in case Tina threw something at him.

Tina grimaced and Gabby giggled before pulling a face:

"I can see why lesbian's like it but its not for me."

"Never again," Tina agreed, "The only boobs I like are my own."

Sam really wished he could un-hear that statement. In fact he was still wishing he could un-hear it when Gabby left after toast and scrambled eggs. He also wished Blaine was here to calm down an irate Tina, but he only turned up at 6 o'clock with bed hair and, when Sam hugged him, he smelt of an aftershave Sam didn't recognize but vaguely reminded him of the misguided days when he had dated Santana. He also looked like he was going to be sick any minute and Sam hastily helped him to his room where he promptly passed out.

Thankfully next week, and therefore the next party, Tina was back to bringing back men, which wasn't exactly a pleasurable experience for Sam but at least with dudes he knew where to look when there was the inevitable awkward morning after moment in their cramped kitchen.

What he didn't expect was, a week or two later, to be woken up, loudly and violently by Tina in a pink bathrobe, shrieking as she pulled off his bedcovers.

"_You_ brought her back, at least have the decency to tell her to clear off _yourself_," then she stomped off to wash her messy, and vomit smelling, hair.

Now Sam was thoroughly confused and, remembering to put some sweatpants on first, made his way into the kitchen. There was a, thankfully mostly clothed, blonde girl sitting at their table drinking coffee and eating what looked suspiciously like a pancake. Sam had no idea who she was. Thankfully he was saved the chance of making small talk by Blaine, who had obviously just gotten out of the shower. That explained why Tina was so pissy this morning. It didn't explain anything else though. Sam was sure there was a perfectly rational explanation.

"Sorry I took so long, Tina started yelling at me..." Blaine broke off, confusion upon his face, obviously trying to make sense of Tina- a feat which could take months.

Sam had to literally force himself to stop staring at the adorable expression on Blaine's face and was just counting his way up to 100 to avoid staring at the water droplets on Blaine's neck when the blonde girl spoke, coyly, towards Blaine.

"Well, I'd better get going... If you're sure you don't want to experiment any further, Blainers?"

At that Sam's brain had probably fallen straight out of his trouty mouth and was possibly running circles round his dazed expression as he stared at Blaine's embarrassed one.

"No thank you. It was an experience I'll never forget though! I'll call _you_ if I'm ever drunk enough to try heterosexual sex again, though".

Giggling, the blonde girl kissed him on the cheek, gave Sam an appreciative once over, whispered something in Blaine's ear which made him blush, before leaving their apartment.

"Sam, are you okay?" Blaine's concerned expression barreled into view and Sam blinked rapidly to get himself to stop staring at the door Blaine's hook-up had left through. Blaine's _female_ hook-up. How had that happened?

"Fine? What the...What the hell, dude?" He waved his arms in the direction of the door.

"Oh..." Blaine's blush deepened and he pointedly looked at anywhere but Sam. Sam couldn't help be jealous, jealous that _she _had caused that blush and not him.

"You're gay dude. Fact. Unless you're, you know, not. Which is totally cool, college is about finding yourself and..."

"I'm gay, Sam."

"Say's the bro who just slept with a chick who looks like a model." Blaine floundered for a few moments.

"I was drunk, Sam, it was the alcohol talking-"

"-Cuz that's all you were doing!"

"- and I was lonely and… curious." Blaine's face was now as red as his favorite polo shirt.

"Curious?"

"I wanted to see if it was all girls or..." He blushed even redder, if it was possible. Sam vaguely remembered a few weeks ago, and noted how beautiful Blaine was when he blushed.

"This wasn't the first time?" Somehow imagining Blaine with a girl was more...interesting than any of Sam's fantasy's involving Blaine and another guy. He might have to sit down in a minute.

"I had to see if there were any other factors which, you know, made it better, but the last girl looked too much like Kurt to be a good thing so..."

"You went for someone completely different?"

"Yeah."

This had to be the weirdest conversation Sam had ever had with Blaine. He had had similar ones with Artie or Puck or Finn, and had even had one crazy conversation with Brittany, but he had never talked to Blaine about girls, you know, out of respect.

"So...the blonde girl?"

"What about her?" Sam sighed at Blaine's obliviousness.

"Better or worse than girl!Kurt? I'm trying to help you out here, dude! Sexuality crisis 101!"

"Well... She was more understanding... So, yeah, much better. Not great... You know... Very frustrating even whilst drunk but..." Sam had been sure Blaine couldn't go any redder, but he had. Sam was sure he himself wasn't exactly pale either.

"Dude... It's ok. All guys have... performance issues once in a while. At least you...know right?" Sam had had to sit down to cover up how much this conversation was affecting him. But you know bro's help bro's out.

"Yeah, 100% gay." He still looked uncomfortable.

" Dude, everyone experiments in college! I found Tina in here a few weeks ago with Gabby from your dance class, though maybe I shouldn't have told you that..."

"Yes, thank you Sam, for spreading gossip around the halls of NYADA, not that you would tell anyone Blaine, and next tone you bring home some bimbo, Sam, make sure she's gone before noon so she doesn't help herself to breakfast."

Sam could now see why Artie hadn't wanted to live with them, hormonal and hungover Tina was scary.

"Leave Sam alone, Tina. It was me who brought her home, not Sam, and I couldn't let her leave without eating something, not with the amount of alcohol we drank, or I think we drank..." Blaine, wisely, cut himself off at Tina's expression, as cross between confused, shocked, annoyed and disbelieving. She also seemed to be, rarely, lost for words.

"Nightbird, I think we should make a tactical exit."

Blaine hesitated but one look at Tina's eyes convinced him.

"Lead the way, Blonde Chameleon." They made it into the hallway, where they hastily zipped themselves into hoodies and slipped their feet into trainers before Mt. Asian Persuasion erupted.

"BLAINE. DEVON. ANDERSON.I. AM. YOUR BEST FRIEND! WHY AM I THE LAST TO KNOW?"

As they hastily retreated, superheroes never ran away, (ready for a regroup and tactical re-attack later) they heard her run out onto their balcony, in her pajamas, and yell after them:

"Is _she_ your girlfriend?"

"Leave it Tay-tay, I'll talk to you later, enjoy your bath!" Blaine yelled back before catching Sam up, rubbing his head to dispel the worsening headache. A headache Tina had made worse on her enthusiasm.

"You know she's only mad you experimented with-"

"Natasha." So she had a name.

"Natasha and not her."

"I thought she was over her crush?" If the way she ogled Blaine was anything to go by, definitely not. Then again Sam was one to talk.

"You've talked the talk, now you've got to walk the walk pilgrim."

"What?" Okay he was definitely fishing now. If Blaine was ready to date again, Sam could put himself out there.

"She's not over her crush and neither are you."

"Look Sam." Sam turned to face him and they stopped in the middle of the pavement.

"It's cool dude, though perhaps don't try to get over it by screwing random chicks-"

"-I really was just curious Sam-"

"Dude, let me finish. I'd rather you didn't get over it at all." Sam suddenly found himself interested in his trainers, he had 3 scuff marks on one and 4 on the other.

"What? Sam?" Sam forced himself to raise his head to meet those beautiful eyes.

"Look, remember in guilt pleasures week when I said the attention felt kind of good? But then I realized that it was you. You made me feel good. And even though I still like girls, you're the only guy I've ever felt anything like this for. You're the only person I want to be with at the end of the day and I was so jealous of that girl, but you were confused and-"

"I think I only slept with her because she looked kind of like you," Blaine admitted, bashfully looking down at his own, less scuffed, trainers.

"So..." this was crunch time, "would you have dinner with me? I mean, we always have dinner but something special, like a date?"

"Yes," Sam could feel the hesitation in Blaine's posture.

"What is it?" maybe he had moved too fast, again.

"You said 'everyone experiments in college', I don't want to be your experiment, Sam." Blaine's voice had dropped, so unsure of himself.

"Dude, it's okay. I've already experimented. In Kentucky. I'm completely straight, though Brittany seems to think I'm a half-dolphin or a bicorn."

"Sam... I'm...what?"

"I lo-like you. It doesn't matter that you're a guy. You're Blaine, that's what matters."

Blaine was smiling at him with his million-dollar smile, even if it was a bit weak, due to shock or the headache, Sam suspected.

"Come on, let's get you some painkillers. Or perhaps we can get Artie to do us a Bloody Mary- they were magic in sophomore year." He held his hand, hopefully for Blaine to take.

Which of course he did.

**A/N: I am very pleased with this!**

**I hope you are too!**

**MissGracieKathy**


End file.
